Sense
by Moondoe
Summary: Starts a little before Hidden Enemy and will go a little beyond. It's how Gus falls in love and then is betrayed by Slick. Slick/Gus Slash. Don't like, don't read.


Just a small brush of skin made his warm.

Gus savored the contact as he looked at the identical face for any kind of signs. The brow creased slightly, the lips tugged down a little...

Gus felt his mouth go dry as he stared longer.

The jaw was unclenched as his eyes roamed over the pad, giving a nice gentle view of the jaw and throat. Gus had to admit, though, it was a little more...enticing when it was clenched. The skin grew taught over the muscles and it was a signal that he'd be glaring and his eyes would darken to something dangerous and seductive. He loved watching his eyes darken, the action sent his pulse racing as the amber would slowly turn to dark lava. The dark red of his brows only seemed to enhance the look when they were furrowed over the eyes and let the dark irises have a small hint of red to them.

That's where Gus got his strength.

The sergeant had always been strong. He kept them all alive, he burned rules and safety into their minds with his glowing dark eyes that only showed fierce devotion towards them all. He worked his body past its limit to help brothers that would need help in the field.

And he pushed them...to be the best.

Not just their bodies, but their minds as well. He forced them to get so good at mechanicals and machines that they WERE the best of the troopers. They could help more brothers, save more lives with how well they could assemble, disassemble, hack, shoot, run, and destroy.

The eyes flickered over to him for a moment when he got another feel of skin, narrowed to see if anything was wrong. Finding nothing, they wandered back over to the data pad.

He knew they all had the same colored eyes but...the sergeant had something...different in his. They were almost always...predatory.

When he stalked after droids, his eyes would widen slightly as he stalked forward quietly.

When he went after them, guns red hot, they were cold and calculating but got angrier as more brothers went down in battle.

Gus savored the feel of his heart dropping before reaching out and taking a loose hold of the sergeant's wrist.

Slick's head snapped over to him, scaring the life out of him and making him pull away. Immediately as it happened, and he pulled away, Gus came to attention and looked away. His heart beat against his ribs badly as a million thoughts went through his head.

_Oh kriff kriff kriff kriff KRIFF!_

_He's going to reprimand me!_

_No, no. What if he transfers me!_

_No, my brothers! Him! What'll I-_

_I don't want to not see them again!_

But he broke out in a cold sweat and his mind froze when another thought came up.

_What if he sends me back to Kamino?_

Slick stared at the sweating trooper for a long momentarily and Gus could've sworn he could hear his heart beating traitorously in his flesh. The crease in his brow more pronounced now than the fist time and the frown seemed more like a scowl now.

But he still felt that deliscious shudder rake his spine as he watched the eyes go dark. He had to look away after that.

Slick's eyes looked to the floor for a second in thought before he slowly went back to the data pad, looking in his peripheral vision at the trooper next to him.

Gus allowed himself a small gulp as he tried to steel himself as he looked over towards the sergeant.

A small flicker of movement made him blink.

It happened again. A small twitch with his fingers.

Gus stared and his jaw worked as, when he still didn't move, the fingers twitched even more into what could be said as a...

Gus's heart throbbed painfully. The sergeant wasn't really...?

The fingers twitched another time and Gus dared a glance back up into Slick's face.

The dark amber eyes were looking over at him slyly even though the face remained carved from wood with the deep frown and creased brow.

Maybe...he'd seen right. But now he was a little scared. Now that the sarge was looking at him and...maybe...waiting.

Gus felt a small snap in him. His heart felt like a gun when the safety was suddenly turned off and set on it's one and only use.

He finally placed his hand into his and the fingers on his sergeant's squeezed down. The affection in his chest grew and consumed him from that longed for touch.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Woooow, this was really fun to write :D. If you've read Sergeant Slick: Eyes, you'll know this is a different thing than from what I've written. Well, I'm dedicating this one to AL0LT0 since she wanted some of this couple.**

**Well, I like Gus and Slick as well so~**

**PLEASE review and enjoy. There will be a chapter 2.**

**Everything belongs to LucasFilms Ltd and Company**


End file.
